


Cuddles Solve Everything

by xraynarvaez



Series: Hildashray [1]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraynarvaez/pseuds/xraynarvaez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash's mood shot all the way up by listening to "former" boss telling her she isn't going to make it without working for Local Hap'n'ins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles Solve Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelWithAStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/gifts).



> Not sorry

Ash's mood shot all the way up by listening to "former" boss telling her she isn't going to make it without working for Local Hap'n'ins. She stormed out of his office. She packed up her cubicle and took her stuff to her home. Ash was planning on making tea to try and calm down but she couldn't because she got a text message from Hilda telling her to go to X-Ray's house because they had something planned.

Ash stormed into the area where Hilda and X-Ray are. "Okay so what is it you wanted, Hilda?" Ash demanded. Hilda and X-Ray exchanged glances with each other and came to a silent agreement. They both knew at that moment that Ash was in a bad mood and dragged her over to the couch for cuddle time. "We just wanted to spend time with you, Ash," Hilda answered.

Ash was grumpy about being dragged to the couch but after a few minutes she relaxes into the cuddle. Ash felt her mood staring to get better. She looks at the two dorks on each side of her and smiles. "Thanks guys. I really needed that."

Now anytime Ash has a bad mood she goes to X-Ray's house to get cuddles by X-Ray and Hilda.


End file.
